


Trusting you

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sweet Jeremiah, Takes place after Jerome's death, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Despite the slight fatigue that is kicking in pretty quickly and weakness in his hands, Bruce is still fully aware of Jeremiah sometimes taking his teeth out, licking off his prize then placing them into the wound again, pressing out more, breathing hard. He does this countless times and every time the pain settles down for just a few seconds it comes back and Bruce just keeps repeating "for you". It's as if Jeremiah can here those words in the boy's head and he feels guilty for every little pinch, every bit of discomfort and pain he causes.





	Trusting you

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that I wrote this at 3am because I ran out of sweet batjokes content! Hope you enjoy, anyway!

By now, Bruce thinks, he should be sick from the cinnamon with honey tea since it's already the 4th cup today and, but doesn't say anything as Jeremiah gets up to make another one, he might as well get addicted.

Jeremiah's apartment is one of the coziest place's Bruce has ever stepped into. Anyone would agree that the man had a good taste in fashion and design. Despite the fact that Jeremiah's work room was a mess, not in a wrong way, it just showed how passionate he is about his job, his personal quarters were always clean and tidy, the combination of browns and blues, the smell of vanilla floating in the air so aesthetically pleasant.  

"Here, Bruce, with one teaspoon of honey, just as you like it!" Jeremiah hands Bruce a porcelain cup with a boiling hot tea, _just as he likes it_. He grins and chuckles at Bruce every single time he takes the first sip of the tea, probably because it's hot and the boy has that weird grimace on his face. 

Jeremiah joins the man on his bed, sits down carefully, making sure to land gently so the tea doesn't spill right on Bruce's lap. There is awkward silence in the room and a rather uncomfortable conversation both had yesterday is probably the reason. Bruce tries his best not to look confused or bothered, but the nervous sipping and silence do not help. He sighs, not able to hold himself anymore. Jeremiah's silence is just too disturbingly loud. 

"So..." Bruce starts, gently placing the cup on a wooden cabinet next to the bed, swallowing the small sup of tea that he had in his mouth. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation, Bruce could tell. 

He uses the silent moment to think of all possible ways to describe who Jeremiah is, preferably something not offensive. A _vampire_? Since all Jeremiah said before Bruce reacted too irrationally was that blood is an important part of his... diet. It's needed for his body to function normally or he starts loosing weight, can feel dizzy or sleepy. Not the kind of information one can swallow easily.

He founds Jeremiah staring at him and Bruce can't remember the last time the man blinked. He coughs. "So I thought about what we talked about yesterday." 

"Oh." Jeremiah's response is quick and his eyes suddenly leave Bruce's face and look down at his knees, where he was nervously digging his nails. He, of course, anticipated Bruce wanting to talk about it again, but neither of them were fully ready for such conversation. Jeremiah sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and bites it nervously as Bruce lets out a chuckle, trying to look less serious.

"I will start off by saying that I am not mad at you." These words seem to brighten up the mood a little, Jeremiah releases the breath that he's been holding ever since Bruce said 'so'. "I want you to know that I actually really appreciate that you shared this information with me so early in our friendship. It's just... not something I expected." He explains, moving forward to make the mood not so... _strange_. "I apologize for my rash reaction. I... Didn't mean to." 

"Are you afraid?"

"No." Bruce's answer is too quick to be true. He rolls his eyes. "I was, yesterday. But I am _not_ now. In fact I've been thinking of something very important ever since." 

Jeremiah doesn't seem to follow. One of his eyebrows rise up in a funny way and Bruce chuckles. Or sighs. Somewhere in between. 

"Jeremiah, you are like a brother to me. I haven't spent this much time with anyone since my parents died and I almost consider you family." He explains, but Jeremiah just stares with his empty eyes, his pupils swallowing more and more of the beautiful blueish green. 

"You said that after your brother's death you want to stay home and there might be... difficulties with blood supply." Jeremiah's eyes widen as if he knew where this was going and Bruce felt the sudden tension rising. He pauses before saying what they both already knew out loud. "Jeremiah, I am offering myself as your donor." 

"No, no, no." Jeremiah startles, eyes as wide as a tennis ball. "Bruce, you do realise that it's dangerous, right?" He starts pushing himself backwards with his hands and in a few moments he is standing. Bruce answers with the same gesture, quickly rising up. 

"Jeremiah, I consider you family. It means we take care of each other." He catches Jeremiah's hand before it has a chance to slip away. If not this, he would have probably left. Guilt can be seen in Jeremiah's watering eyes, he didn't mean to put either of them in this position, this was wrong. 

"I won't hurt you... I don't _want_ to..." He sobs, looking like an innocent child. And he was. Bruce's light.

"Jeremiah, if you love me you'll have to listen to my opinion too. I want what's best for you. It's just a prick, right? Once a week, I can certainly take it." Bruce uses his other hand to wipe off the tears. With a little pull of Jeremiah's hand he pulls them both down, back into their previous positions on the bed. 

"I don't know if it's really just a prick... Ecco said it hurts." Bruce is a hair away from saying something inappropriate and swear, but he just rolls his eyes. 

"Jeremiah, please, just accept my help. I am a healthy man, I can take care of myself. I know you need it now. You mentioned it's been a while. Yesterday."

"But Bruce you really don't hav-" Before he could say another nonsense Bruce goes on.

"So how does it usually go?" Jeremiah freezes, it seems like the tears that were trailing down his cheek did too. _A hard swallow_.

"Well... I make a wound and... take blood." Awkward words leave his mouth, but Bruce is unimpressed. He shrugs. 

"Lets get on with it then." Bruce takes action, throwing his hands up. "Do you uh... Use your teeth?" Bruce asks and hopes that no one else is around and can hear them. _God, Alfred would go mad._

"Um... Ecco prefers a knife instead of biting. You can choose to, I really don't want to hurt you."

"I am okay with you using your teeth Jeremiah. Now, you need my neck, right?" Jeremiah answers with a shy, slow nod, as if not being sure if he wants to nod or shake his head. He barely blinks or breathes, locked in place and lost in his own thoughts. His eyes are fixed on something invisible, looking into the abyss, as if someone had just died. 

"Would you like to sit back? I think it would be way more comfortable for you." Jeremiah finally wakes up, gesturing at the back of his incredibly comfortable, all covered in pillows bed, offering it to Bruce. 

Bruce accepts the offer and lays back. He runs his fingers over Jeremiah's knuckles, the hands actually colder than a usual human's, but he doesn't even question if Jeremiah's alive or not. _He must be_. They were bond and had true, human feelings for each other. Whoever or... _whatever_ Jeremiah was didn't matter.

"I'm here for you Jeremiah. Please, feel at ease with me. I am doing this because I want to help you." His words, doesn't matter how sweet and soothing they sounded, don't seem to reach Jeremiah's little silly head in which he was still afraid, so Bruce takes action. His right hand finds it's way into Jeremiah's brown hair, not at all painfully digging into his scalp and with a little push guiding the vampire to his stretched out neck, ready to take whatever was coming. Surprisingly, Jeremiah doesn't put on a fight and obeys to Bruce when he softly murmurs "Kiss me." His wet lips connect with the flesh, sucking in, but teeth not piercing it, not yet. It's a powerful and aggressive, yet such a warm kiss, sending goosebumps all over the brunette's body. Jeremiah could be called a real romantic.

Jeremiah's eyes find Bruce's, pupils blown, swallowing all the brown. It's like the final question that Bruce answers to by a smile, barely moving his lips. But Jeremiah understands the gesture and shuts his eyes before gently sinking his teeth into the flesh. There is no resistance, in fact Bruce's body unintentionally moves forward making the canines sink in even deeper. He can't help but let out a silent moan when the pain shoots through him, his mind shutting out for just a moment. 

Meanwhile Jeremiah relaxes as the warmness fills him, Bruce's blood so sweet and bitter, salty at the same time, but making him feel nothing else but pleasure. He doesn't show any signs of disapproval when he feels his donor digging his fingernails into the flesh under Jeremiah's sweater, not quite reaching the skin though, this was just a try to burry the pain. He makes gurgling sounds which mix with moans and none of the men can tell if it's arousal or the aching pain in his neck, or maybe both? 

Despite the slight fatigue that is kicking in pretty quickly and weakness in his hands, Bruce is still fully aware of Jeremiah sometimes taking his teeth out, licking off his prize then placing them into the wound again, pressing out more, breathing hard. He does this countless times and every time the pain settles down for just a few seconds it comes back and Bruce just keeps repeating _"for you"_. It's as if Jeremiah can here those words in the boy's head and he feels guilty for every little pinch, every bit of discomfort and pain he causes. 

It was hard to say for how long it continued like this, _relief, pain, relief, pain._ But it's suddenly over and Bruce shivers as he feels the air on his open wound, throbbing pain in his head not letting him focus when he tried to lift his weak, tilted back head. Jeremiah can see Bruce's efforts and helps his head safely land on a pillow, a few red blood drops tainting the dark blue material. 

When Bruce's vision somehow comes back to normal his gaze lays on Jeremiah's watering eyes, a few tears already trailing down his cheek. 

"You are so good to me, Bruce," He sobs, his knuckles soothing Bruce's chin. "and I... did this to you. I promise to take care of the wound, now let me do it, yes! Wait here!" He throws his hands up, enthusiastically jumping off the bed.

Bruce is left alone with only his mixed feelings. Even after this all he could feel was... _power_. _He_ was the very thing keeping Jeremiah alive, he made him happy, he helped him. Jeremiah felt good, felt needed and not alone, yes, there was him. It seems like these thoughts just plug out the pain. 

The red head is here in a second with a white glass bottle and some wool in his hand. As he throws the gag away the smell of what Bruce recognised as spirit quickly reached his nose. 

"Shh... Now I promise this will only hurt for a moment," Jeremiah wettens the wool with a slight till of the bottle then sits down and leans closer to Bruce. Their eyes meet for a few moments then as if after thinking for a moment Jeremiah places a soft kiss on Bruce's forehead. "Now, please tilt your head to the side, I promise to be as gentle as possible." He soothes and Bruce obeys the request. As the wool connects with the pierced skin he hisses, but relaxes as soon as Jeremiah puts Bruce's palm into his. _I'm here_. 

Jeremiah pays close attention to his work, making sure the wound is perfectly clear before stitching a plaster on it. There is a certain, weird feeling that Bruce gets when Jeremiah's eyes meet his. He can't help but think of his mother, she used to look at him the same way every time he'd fall off a bike or just injure accidentally. " _Ah you little disaster_ " she would say, that motherly warming smile on her face. 

He doesn't notice as he starts smiling himself, a hand in his hair, fingers curling into the hair bring him back to earth. 

"You are warmer, Jeremiah." Bruce pointed out. 

"It's uhm... Your blood. It makes _my_ blood flow faster, the heartbeat quickens. I know it's... weird, I'm so sorry you had to do this, Bruce." 

"You keep forgetting, you silly." Bruce flinches away from Jeremiah's touch, instead leaning closer to him and connecting his lips with the other's, just a tiny bit red ones. It's not a deep kiss, no tongues, no wiggling, just a touch. "I didn't have to do this. I _chose_ to do this." Bruce breathes into Jeremiah's mouth. 

Jeremiah freezes, the moment of realisation hitting him. _He really did. He wanted to help you, Jeremiah._

"Are you feeling lightheaded, fatigue, weak, anything?" He squirms in his seat. "I took... rather much, I think you are sleepy..."

"Indeed... " Bruce admits as he slides down with his whole body to lie down fully. "Would you mind if I uh... took a nap, here?" He asks with his eyes already closed. Bruce didn't expect Jeremiah disapproving. 

"Oh sure not, please, just feel comfortable!" 

"Oh and... Would you lay next to me?" Bruce adds, seeing as Jeremiah is getting ready to leave. He seems to be confused for a moment but then sniffs and his shoes are off in a moment. He carefully lays next to Bruce, facing him. His lips formed into a shape of a, but shut closed since Bruce seemed to be already asleep, breathing slower than normal and eyelids shut. 

_Oh what a fairytale ending indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE leave some feedback if you enjoyed, it makes me so happy!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave some feedback, comments really keep me alive <3


End file.
